A Christmas to remember
by mikeysrevenge
Summary: When the war is said and done Sam and Dean need to find the ones they love the most but will they find them in time?


The road so far had been hard. Sam had lost Gabe and Dean still couldn't find Cas. Let me back up…the war against the good and bad was the worst earth had seen in over a thousand years. Many lives were lost and many lives had been saved. For Sam and Dean they both lost someone actually two Angels one was an Archangel the other a Solider of the lord. Sam had started to go downhill ever since Gabe was shoved into hell along with Lucifer. Dean on the other hand took it harder than Sam. Dean had lost his soul mate not only that Dean was pregnant. Sam was shocked to find out that Dean had fought even though he was pregnant. Dean just said that he had to fight no matter the outcome. He knew he should have stayed out of the way but it was hard when the one you love can fight but you can't.

Now with Sam it was different. He and Gabe had only been dating for a few weeks when the war broke out. But during those few weeks had been the best weeks ever. Now that Gabe was gone Sam he felt like giving up that without Gabe life wasn't worth living for. The only one who cared was Dean and even then he had to think about the baby.

The only thing Sam knew how to do for this was research he knew Dean would need. Sam looked over to Dean's bed and noticed he was gone then he herd it. Sam sighed knocking on the bathroom door he herd Dean Yell 'what' then silence and a retching sound. It hurt Sam to know Dean would have to go at this pregnancy alone. He wished Castiel was here he would know what to do.

Dean finally came out of the bathroom looking paler than normal. He sighed falling towards the bed wishing to go back to sleep. Sam looked around and noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the bible that was in their motel room. Going over to the book he grabbed the paper noticing there was a second piece with Dean's name written on it. Going over to Dean he handed him the paper and walked out of the room to give him space.

Deans Point of View:

I looked at the door where was Sammy going? Hearing the crackling of paper looking down I noticed my name written in the only hand writing I really knew. I opened the note and begin to read it.

**Dean**

**Hey there babe if your reading this than I'm gone and your still here. I wanted to say I love you. Whatever happens to us know this I will be there for you. Weather you see me or not I'll be there. It's not your fault I'm gone. Just know this we will see each other again weather in heaven or on earth. Just know I love you no matter what.**

**Love,**

**Castiel **

End of Dean's Point of View

While Dean read the letter from Castiel Sam was dealing with his letter from Gabe.

**My Sammy,**

**I love you don't ever forget that. If you're reading this then I'm either dead or in hell. I know what you're thinking why is he writing a girly message but I had to tell you some things. We are Soul Mates Sammy. I knew it right before I met you. I knew there was a chance we wouldn't be able to make it as far as we did. No matter what we did the war wasn't going to not start. I tried to not fall for you, but, I couldn't help myself. Sammy your perfect stay the way you are the nerdy self. If I come back I want us to start where we left off right before the war started.**

**Just remember Sammy no matter where you are I will always love you! **

**Love,**

**Gabriel **

Sam waked back to the room noticing Dean was in tears. He looked at his brother and noticed the hand on his stomach. Sighing Sam looked at his brother and said

"Dean we are going to find Castiel. I promised to Cas that I would take care of you and I will."

Dean sighed he knew that Sam was right they would find Cas but where to start? Sam knew that if he was to find Cas he would need help from everyone. He started to Call Ellen and Bobby. May be they herd something from Cas but it was a dead end. Leaving Dean he walked towards the Ally behind the motel and Called out to Ruby to which she answered.

Giving him a weird look Ruby noticed that the sad look. He was either going to sell his soul again or he needed to find something.

"Sam what do you need?" looking at Ruby he only said the words he never wanted to ever say,

"Can you help me find Castiel?"

Ruby knew the answer to that She had already found Cas. Handing Sam a piece of paper she just said,

"That is where you'll find Cas." Nodding Sam walked away but before he got too far Ruby called him back. Turning around he looked at her,

"Finding Gabe is easy getting him out will be the hard part." He already knew that but he needed Gabe! Looking at Ruby he nodded his head and continued towards the motel where Dean was.

Getting back to the room he told dean to pack up that they were going somewhere. Locating the road map Sam found the fastest route to the address 2154 Rowen Ave Winchester Indiana it was about a 3 hour drive but Sam knew this would happen.

Fast forward 3 hours later

Dean and Sam finally made it to their destination looking around they saw a man and woman. Getting out of the Impala the woman looked over. There stood Charlie the last time they had seen her she walked away on the yellow brick road towards Oz. she nodded to them and turned the man standing next to her around when they saw the man Dean took off running. He couldn't believe it there standing in front of him was Cas his soul mate. Stopping in front of him he quickly hugged Cas whispering something into Castiel's ear,

"Cas, I'm…were…oh god,"

Grabbing Cas's hand he placed it on his stomach looking at Castiel's face it was a complete surprise to say the least. If you looked really close you could barely see a small bump forming. Smiling Cas knew what was going to happen in a few short months.

Fast forward 7½ months later on a cold winters day close to Christmas Dean was sitting on the couch while Castiel and Sam were putting up the decorations the music that could be herd was on low for not to wake Gabe. Gabe had been rescued from hell and well every day need lots of medication and dedication to him. Not only because he was hurt but also because he was only 5½ months pregnant. As the decorations we being put up Dean suddenly felt pressure on his lower back doubling over he looked at Cas with a scared look. Cas ran over and told Sam to get the car started its time. Sam did everything for Dean and since Cas couldn't he make sure to call the hospital to let them know they were on their way.

7 hours later Dean was holding a baby girl which they named Mary Ellen Winchester and Castiel was holding their baby boy whom they named Charlie Michael Winchester. It came to a surprise when Mary was born.

Dean looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that the time on there was 4:30 am Christmas morning looking at Cas he said Merry Christmas babes Cas looked at him and leaned down for a kiss.

They knew everything was going to be perfect from here on out. Now as for Sam and Gabe let's just say that on April 12 Jared Charlie Winchester was born.

There is more to the story but that's for a different time and place. All was restored or was it?


End file.
